


[podfic] Falling For You

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, False Identity, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Otabek, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Prince Otabek, Prince Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC - Otabek gaped at the intricately carved silver frame that held a painting of a face. A big scowling face.The boy, certainly Prince Yuri, was wearing fine clothes beneath a worn out cheetah print jacket. His studded crown was tilted on his head, ready to fall at any moment if the boy decided to sneeze. A distinct pinch of the eyebrows was a strong indicator of frustration, even anger. Crystal green eyes - an eye, to be precise, was half visible under the curtains of his messy blonde hair and was currently glaring right back at Otabek.“Holy mother of God!” Otabek flinched away from the painting which he thought might somehow take on a life of its own and punch him square in the face.[Royalty, Arranged marriage AU where Otabek owns a sturdy, black stallion and names him Elizabeth]





	[podfic] Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887291) by [PencilTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/pseuds/PencilTrash). 



> This podfic was created for Penciltrash, who was my first place giveaway winner! I've never podficced an AU like this, nor have I read something with such a low content rating! It was a fun challenge! Penciltrash, I hope you like it! The music playing throughout the podfic is "Black Wolf's Inn" by Derek Fiechter.

Or download [HERE!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxd9sg46l7b2g2b/Falling_for_You.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Warning: if you want to listen to more of my podfics, just keep in mind the majority of what I record is Explicit and should be listened to either in privacy or with headphones...or with a really good friend. :P


End file.
